1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vanity case for containing a cosmetic material that can improve appearance when its lid is closed against its case body and that can secure good operability with preventing the intrusion of dust into the case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a vanity case of which the lid is opened by operation at the rear of its case body has been known (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-13530). This vanity case has a recess formed in the back of its case body, and the hinge blocks of a lid are received in and coupled to the recess thus allowing the lid to be openable/closable against the case body. Further, a guide groove is formed in the inside bottom surface of the case body, and a slide piece is disposed in the guide groove, which is slidable backwards and forwards in the case body and biased so as to be returnable to a predetermined back position. The slide piece has an upright portion, on the inward face of which a tab is formed opposite an engaging member protruding from the underside of the lid so as to detachably engage with it. The rear end of the slide piece protrudes into the recess of the case body without contacting the hinge blocks of the lid. An elastic member for biasing the lid toward opening is interposed in between the underside of the periphery of the lid and the top of the periphery of the case body. By pushing the rear end of the slide piece forwards, the engagement between the tab of the slide piece and the engaging member of the lid is released, thus opening the lid.
In the above vanity case, the rear end of the slide piece, which is pushed forwards when the lid is opened, protrudes into the recess of the case body, exposing itself to the outside. Hence, when the rear end of the slide piece is pushed forwards, the back face of the case body is partly recessed between the hinge blocks of the lid. Accordingly, there is the problem that the appearance is not good for a vanity case.
Further, because the recess is directly open to behind the case body, dust or the like is likely to intrude into the case body.
Yet further, because the width of the rear end of the slide piece is limited by the width of the recess, if the width of the recess is reduced to prevent the intrusion of dust or the like, the width of the rear end of the slide piece to be touched by a finger for push operation is also reduced, and thus, smooth operability cannot be secured. Conversely, if the width of the recess and thus the width of the rear end of the slide piece are increased, dust or the like is more likely to intrude into the case body.